


Spring brings new life into the world around us

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Entomophobia, Established Relationship, M/M, Spring, sort of, they have a good reason to be scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Spring has returned. It's not the only thing.-Hartmon Spring Fling - Day 2 - It's Spring





	Spring brings new life into the world around us

"There's a hole in the floor. Mind explaining that?"

"It's spring." Hartley said, as if that was a good reason to destroy the apartment- and how were they going to explain this to the landlord?

"And?"

"The bugs have returned."

"You shot a bug."

"Keep up, Cisco."

"You. Hartley Rathaway. Were so scared of a bug that you blew a hole in our floor."

Hartley stopped what he was doing for a moment. "It was _not_ a normal bug." 

"What was so wierd about it that- WHAT IS THAT?" Before he could think twice, he'd opened a portal and sent the bug- _was_ that even a bug?! - to another dimension. Hartley said nothing; just gave him his I Told You So look. "Fuck you."

"I think they were affected by the particle accelerator." His voice had that bitter tone he got whenever he talked about the accelerator. Cisco had learned not to point it out.

Surely they would've heard about glowing, foot-long bugs infesting people's houses. "Yeah, that makes sense, but why haven't we seen them until now?"

"Delayed reaction."

"What are you even doing?" Cisco looked over Hartley's shoulder- he hated it when he did that- and tried to piece together what he was making. "Is that... a giant fly swatter?"

"A highly advanced piece of techn-" He started, then sighed. "Yes, it's a fly swatter. I refuse to get near those things."

"We could just call Barry."

"And tell him we're scared of some bugs?"

"Meta-bugs! Metahumans are what he does!" Hartley stared at him. Cisco rolled his eyes, and conceded that yes, they probably didn't need Barry to know about... this. Not until they'd come up with a solution, at least. "Fine. We'll try it your way."

It took multiple attempts and adjustments to finally get it to work, and the bugs _did not_ like being hit, so the ones that didn't die instantly got sent someplace far, far away before they could attack. Once it did, they had to go around finding and killing them all, which was Not Fun. What a way to start spring.

"Hartley..."

"What?" Cisco's eyes were fixed on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to look himself. "There's one of them on me, isn't there?"

"Maybe."

"I hate spring." Hartley took a deep breath, then knocked the meta-bug- Cisco really needed to come up with a better name for them- off of his shoulder and hit it over and over with BMD (bug murder device.)

"I think that did it."

They were both exhausted by the time they got into bed that night, Hartley bringing the glorified fly swatter with him. The problem would have to be brought to the rest of the team's attention the next day, because this wouldn't be the only place the wierd bugs were. But not now. Cisco didn't even want to _think_ about those awful things now. There was also the matter of fixing the floor...

If an incident happened in the middle of the night where someone woke up and screamed because of the bug on the ceiling, well. No one had to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of inspiration for the 'spring' theme, because I don't really like this season? I projected one of the reasons why here :P


End file.
